


Always Open

by devilinthedetails



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic: A Test of Courage - Justina Ireland
Genre: Becoming a Jedi, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, changes, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Vernestra Rwoh struggles to accept her new status as a Jedi Knight.
Kudos: 1





	Always Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Open Door" prompt at Jedi Council Forums.

Always Open

Vernestra strode through the Temple gardens at Coruscant, where she had returned from the outpost on Hynestia with her Master--no, former Master--Stellan Gios to undergo her trials and be Knighted. She stepped onto a gently arching bridge and reflected on how bittersweet it felt to be a Jedi Knight now.

In her life, she felt as if she had crossed a big bridge she hadn’t even realized she’d crossed until she’d done so and began to wonder if she should’ve stopped to savor her journey more. To drink in the views. To appreciate where she was going and where she had been. To understand how where she stood connected her past to her dreams of the future. Instead of forging steadily ahead, focusing only on her goal and destination.

In the middle of the bridge now, Vernestra paused, leaned against the railing, and watched the scalefish purple as her lightsaber swim and shimmer in the water below her.

It was, of course, a major achievement and milestone in her young life to become a Jedi Knight. She should have been brimming with pride or at least satisfaction. Instead she felt wistful for her childhood innocence and sad to be separated from her Master’s gentle guidance. As if she had lost something she hadn’t truly valued or understood until it was taken from her. Because she was only fifteen, and fifteen-year-olds didn’t understand very much no matter how hard they tried to understand everything. Mostly they lived in a state of constant confusion and uncertainty optimistically referred to as adolescence.

That was self-pity, and Jedi Knights did not indulge in self-pity like petulant younglings in the creche pouting over some trifle, Vernestra scolded herself. She shook her head sharply to end the pity party she was hosting for herself and was surprised again to feel how different, how light, her swinging hair felt without her Padawan braid. Her Padawan braid that had been shorn and tucked into a scrapbook for safekeeping.

“Vernestra.” Stellan, the man who would always be her Master at least in her mind and heart where such things mattered the most, came up behind her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She didn’t have to ask how he had found her because he must have located her through the Force, which meant she was likely broadcasting her turmoil to him like a blazing red disaster beacon. How embarrassing. Or it would have been if it wasn’t Stellan who was sensing her emotions, because he never shamed her for her feelings. He just coaxed and guided her through them. “It’s a joy to see you Knighted, and I know you’ll be just as good a Knight as you were a Padawan. You’ll be a credit to our Order as you always have been. I’m very proud of you and all you have become.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Vernestra trailed fingers along the curving bridge railing. “I still feel as if I’d benefit from your wisdom and support.”

“Nothing could warm your old Master’s heart than hearing that.” Stellan grinned at her as he had a thousand times before, and Vernestra felt her trembling lips twisting into an instinctual, answering smile. “I still want to be part of your life now that you are a Knight. I still will treasure the chance to watch you grow as a Jedi and encourage that growth however I can. It’s just that you’ve outgrown your role as Padawan, and it would only stifle your growth if I kept you in that position instead of allowing you to blossom as a Jedi Knight.”

“I understand.” Vernestra nodded. She understood at least that Stellan had more confidence in her than she did in herself, which was often the case.

“My door’s always open, Vernestra. Unless…” A sentence dangling. An implication. An unfinished inside joke they had shared a hundred times throughout her apprenticeship. A joke that wouldn’t have been funny except for the history behind it. A joke that would amuse nobody but themselves. A joke that was like a secret between them.

“Unless it’s closed.” Vernestra took up the yarn of the joke and tied it together so it felt complete and whole. The way she did when Stellan was by her side. “Then I’ll knock.”

“Very good.” Stellan gave a very sage, serious nod that made Vernestra giggle for the first time since she’d been Knighted, and somehow she knew her giggle had been exactly what her former Master had wanted to hear from her. “I’m glad to know my Padawan learned my most important lesson.”

Vernestra wanted to thank him then for always having faith in her because it made it easier for her to have faith in herself only it seemed like saying so would ruin the moment of levity so she kept the thought to herself and promised she would say it some other time. For now, she would laugh and joke and let her worries float away like water under a bridge in the Temple gardens.


End file.
